She Shouldn't Be Out Here
by Never And Ever
Summary: "Jayden?" She called out to the dark, shadowy trees that looked so much more sinister in the night. She felt a hot breath on her neck and a rough, male voice whispered, "Not Jayden, sweetheart,"


**Okay, I'm writing this at 11:20 at night, so I'm very sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. This kinda freaked me out while writing this, seeing that its night and my dogs keep barking. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

She shouldn't be out here.

She knew this. There had been very strange things going on lately- various disappearances that the police had no clue about, unnatural weather that had been causing havoc on the peaceful, sleepy town and the cold, sinister feeling that had been clutching at everyone's hearts as soon as they stepped out of their doors. Her father had told her not to go outdoors alone, especially at night, without him with her, but she was sixteen, for god's sake. Mathew was allowed to leave the house and they were the same age!

It was a cold night, not one ideal for taking a moonlit stroll though to woods that surrounded her home. The freezing air nipped at her exposed face like tiny knives and made her wish that she had at least put on a coat. She had been in a hurry to leave, because she had no idea when another chance for her to escape wold come up, if she ever got a chance again. Her crush since forever had finally asked her out and he had said he would meet her here in secret! She was so excited and all her friends had encouraged her to come. Screw her over protective father, Jayden was far more important than some dumb coincidences that had been going on!

She huffed in frustration. How was it fair that her brother was trusted enough to look after himself when she was basically under lock and key? No one at her high school had to go though this! Was her father trying to ruin her social life!?

She leant against the wall of the side of the small house, beginning to feel slightly impatient._ C'mon, Jayden, where the hell are you?!._ Her father and brother were sleeping and there were no windows that could reveal her presence to them, but she still felt as though she was being watched and an uneasy feeling crept though her.

Suddenly, she heard a snap coming from the dark wood around her. She frantically twisted her head from left to right. _No one here_, she thought,_ just me and the moonlight. It was probably just a rabbit. Yeah, a rabbit. _She willed her heart to stop beating so fast and clutched the small kitchen knife in her pocket that she had taken as a precaution. Her father constantly telling her to stay alert had rubbed off on her, then.

When she was beginning to calm down, she heard a twig snap again, this time much closer to her location. She felt a cold stab of fear. She shouldn't be out here. This was a very, very bad idea. A sweat broke out on her forehead and her breath quickened. She slowly began moving across, back towards the shelter of her home, cursing the spark of rebellion that had lead her to disobey her father. She turned to the woods. "Jayden?" She called out to the dark, shadowy trees that looked so much more sinister in the night.

She felt a hot breath on her neck and a rough, male voice whispered, "Not Jayden, sweetheart,"

She opened her mouth to scream, for someone, anyone, to save her. For some reason, no sound came out and a hot, frantic burst of panic spread its wings in her chest. She tried to run but just as she took a step she heard a word being shouted behind her and a feeling of absolute agony ripped through her. She fell to the cold earth, soundless screams turning her breath into a white vapour. She heard a laugh and an exclamation of "Good one, Malfoy! Scare the little muggle whore!" before her world went white and all she knew was agony.

She shouldn't be out here.

* * *

**Reading though this I noticed I used the words breath and breathe a lot. Sorry if that bothers you. Also, I meant when I said the world went white, I didn't mean black.**

**Review and make me happy!**


End file.
